puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nikolai Banks/Goodbye
I am terribly sorry to say this, but this is goodbye..........Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki is closing, and for good this time, I am going to miss everyone, and I mean every single TRUE friend I met on here, my heart aches so much bout this, but I am not going to leave this wiki here to suffer, so I am closing this Wiki down forever. Willis and Eve trudge off side by side, torwards the setting sun. Mitch and Angela muter amongst themselves in the background bout their children, casting murdeous glances at the other two. Plotting to get back somehow, they devise a plan to get back one day... If they ever can. Eva leaves Milo and drags Zull and Gort along with her, Princess Ava moves in with Alex and leaves the Pocket Kingdom over to Magic and Mela, Thomas and Nina go to KittenVille and they get married there and finally have little ones, Danny and Balloon go to the beach to watch their last sunset together. Nikolai looks back with Eve and Willis, gives a long sad tearful sigh and says "Only if things were different and stayed the same, all at once." throws bag over his back and follows as the sun sets. Everybody Hurts goodbye tribute to this Wiki On March the 11th, 2013, Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki closed, along with the friendships that grew on Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki, Everybody Hurts is the Tribuite song I am using before this Wiki is permianitly closes. ''Princess Ava stands on a stage looking out at her palace full of Puppy In My Pocket fans who visited the Wiki. "''Hello all and thanks for coming, we, the characters of Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki will sing this song for the Fanon Wiki that was abandoned the Wiki and we will miss them anyway." ''shows a picture of all the Puppy In My Pocket Canon and Fanon Characters as the song begins then the camra shows each character that sings the song. '' Ava When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone, Peter When youre sure youve had enough of this life, well hang on Eve Dont let yourself go, cause everybody cries and everybody hurts Mela Sometimes.... sometimes everything is wrong. William Now its time to sing along Danny When your day is night alone, Zull (hold on, hold on) Kate If you feel like letting go Gort If you think youve had too much of this life, well hang on.. Koty Cause everybody hurts.. Magic Take Comfort in your friends everybody hurts.. Robbie Dont throw your hand, oh no Willis Dont throw your hand. & Balloon If you feel like youre alone, no, no, no, you are not alone Bella If youre on your own in this life, the days and nights are long, Evershell When you think youve had too much of this life... Camo ...to hang on Michael Everybody hurts, sometimes, Goldie Everybody cries Krakia And everybody hurts... sometimes Kevin And everybody hurts... sometimes, so hold on, hold on Canon and Fanon Characters of Puppy In My Pocket Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, repeat to fade showing a picture of Each Canon and Fanon Character in their best moments ever. Thanks for reading, Goodbye. Category:Blog posts Category:Goodbye